spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Narcotics and other illegal goods
Just as there are civilizations and laws, there are goods that are forbidden and tabooed by law. Few of them land on people's hand from time to time and they bring lots of wealth. Narcotics and Drugs Illegals are in bold. *'Queen's Kiss' - a drug chemically similar to that of marijuana. This drug is widely abused by planetary residents because of the high it offers and the low addictiveness. *'Blue Devil' - A highly addictive drug that puts the abuser in a coma like status for an hour to four. A continous abuse of this drug will eventually puts the abuser to a coma that may last forever. Swallowed with water. Krill the Broker is the only known provider of this drug. Made from 20 drugs and chemicals. *'Neeval' - A drug that enduces hallucinations. One-shot addiction. Sniffed. *Boost - A low addiction drug that relieves stress. Used by everyone. Swallowed with water. *'Dim Dim' - A highly addictive drug that brings out the aggressive characteristics of the abuser. Namely, this drug causes beserk personality to form. Sniffed. *'Shakor '- A high addiction drug that changes the perception of the material world. Abusers of this drug reportedly claim that they have seen atoms up in their face. Swallowed with water. *'Shade '- An intermediate substance that causes the abuser to see hallucinations. However, this drug is a one-shot killer for visual perception. Sniffed via nose. *Sin - A low addiction drug that boosts sexual experiences. Used widely. Swallowed with water. *'Lies' - A highly addictive drug that causes the abusers to feel high. This drug, however, causes the abuer to develop a paranoid that grows with easch use of the drug. Injected via needle. *Sleeping Pill - A low addiction drug that enduces sleep. Used widely. *'N-Instinct '- A highly addictive drug that causes the abuser to feel mild pain throughout the body and pain. *Kuku - A non-addictive drug that makes the abuser fall asleep. Because it has no other side effect, it has been considered by the UWUC to be legal. This is a instant effect. *'Hater '- A highly addictive drug that smells like cheese. A typical get-high drug. *'Ameryl '- A non-addictive drug that causes the abuser to forget 10 days worth of memory. There is no way to regain the memory but this drug does not damage the brain, which is rather unique characteristic of the drug. *'Greed' - A harmless drug used to make Blue Devil and Ameryl. This drug causes nothing and has no addiction. *'Fate' - A highly addictive drug that causes abuser to get high. Can be used to create other drugs. *X-Instinct - A drug used to help with leveling addiction. Used by the government and private pharmacists companies. *'Oolong' - A cousin to Fate. This drug causes people to fall into a 'high coma.' Continuous abuse of this leads to painful death that causes the muscles to shrivel up. *'Black Scythe' - A suicide drug. The abuser of this drug falls into a coma and their organs, one after another, fail. The abuser can be saved if the heart and the brain does not fail from the drug, which are the two last organs hit by the drug's effect. Once saved, the abuser can be helped with other organs' recovery. *'Neon Dust'-A low addiction drug that makes the people high beyond recongition,It is made with a few drugs and usually the cause of crashing for people who take too much.Created by Neon *'Umbrella '- A highly addictive drug that has the seed of a carnivorous plant. The drug causes the abuser to fall in a week long coma as the seed roots itself into the abuser's brain. It devours the brain and cracks the skull open to let its flower to bloom. Only 5 people survived this deadly drug's attack. Widely used by Hunter's Trade Union to assassinate politicians and other they do not like. *'Lust' - A low addiction drug that boosts sexual experience. But because it is used to make Ameryl, it is illegal. *'Haven'-A very strong drug that makes people want sexual experiences.It is very addictive drug that was created by Neon.Mixing both lust and sin plus some other light drugs.Can be injected or taken like a pill. Illegal Goods *EMP Generator - A device that creates electromagnetic pulses. Illegal without permission from the military or the governemnt. *Sacrilage - A engineered virus that has similar effects of small pox. Because of the epidemic-level expansion, this virus has been excluded from any and all research labs. Illegal. *Corpses - Often used to feed a rich's carnivorous pets, it is illegal to have possession of it above ground. List of Providers Most of the providers of this drug can be found in the following locations: Pusanem City,Sigma; Gertragia, and Weavon. Known Providers are the following: Krill the Broker Category:Illegal